Broken Hearts, Broken Bodies, Broken Minds
by RedFox09
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are separating and Eggman decides to act up at the worst time possible. Ties in with The Only Use For a Broken Machine. No lemons. Rated T for language and abuse. Sonadow SonicxShadow Shadic ShadowxSonic
1. Chapter 1: It's Not Working Out

"And what's that supposed to mean?" "Oh don't act like you don't know what it means." "Gods you're such a jackass! I can't even talk to you when you're like this!" "Then don't! You annoy the Hell outta me anyway!" These were only a few of the cleaner words the Hero of Mobius and the Ultimate Life Form had been throwing at one another from opposite sides of the apartment's living room. Needless to say, their relationship wasn't what it used to be.

"You're even more of an asshole now than when we first met, you know that?" "I could say the same to you," the older of the two scoffed, folding his arms neatly over the out-of-place patch of snow white fur on his chest, wearing his trademark scowl. "But at least it's not like I'm dating some snot-nosed kid with ADHD anymore." That remark caused a gloved hand to curl into a tight, slightly trembling fist. "You're the one who came to me in the first place, Shadow. And you know what? Lately I've been wishing I never accepted the offer."

"Don't play that high-and-mighty shit with me. You knew exactly what you were getting into. What did you think you could change me or something?" "If only!" Sonic threw his hands up in frustration. "IF. _ONLY._ I could do anything to make you less of an ass then believe me, I would've done it a long time ago!" "You wanna make me less of an ass?" "Yes!" "Then stop being one yourself!" _"__**FUCK YOU!**__"_

Scarlet eyes blinked and widened for a tense moment of silence before their owner could believe what he'd just heard. His mouth was dry, ajar, and speechless. Sonic had _never_ spoken that way, not even to his worst enemies. Shadow averted his glare to the apartment's somewhat unkempt kitchen, not desiring direct eye contact with the death glare he was sure he was being given at the moment. This only started another issue. "What, now you have nothing to say to me?" If Sonic was a feral hedgehog, he'd have been clicking like no one's business.

Shadow's gaze steadily softened and drifted down to the borderline beige carpet on which he stood. "What happened to us?" he gave a false chuckle and a light shake of the head, completely ignoring the other's question. "What happened to _you_?" he added, giving the younger male a searching look, as if the answer was concealed behind his now furious green eyes.

"I dunno~" Sonic's tone was suddenly an octave higher than usual. He stood up straight, kept both hands behind his back and took a big, leaned-back, seemingly overjoyed step toward the bedroom door. "Why don't you sleep on it?" he beamed, creaking the door open and getting halfway behind it. "ON THE COUCH." Suddenly his smile disappeared and the door was roughly yanked shut, causing an obnoxious slam to faintly echo throughout the apartment. A small _click_ signaled that it was now locked. This left Shadow with little to no options regarding his sleeping arrangements for the night. On top of this, he'd always had a considerable amount of trouble sleeping without Sonic since the night he took his innocence.

'_God fucking dammit…'_

Author's Note: Bet no one ever expected me to do a breakup Sonadow fanfic huh? I sure didn't. And I don't like it as much as I thought I would. To balance it out, I'm gonna take my sweet old time writing a Sonadow lemon I'm also working on.

Anyway yeah this is gonna tie in with The Only Use for a Broken Machine, so if you've read that, you'll get it. If not, it's not all that important. This story can stand on its own without TOUFABM anyway. The title of this one will only make complete sense in the very end, so bear with me.

This is another lemonless tragedy, just so you know.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Leaving

Groggy emerald eyes reluctantly cracked open. For a moment, the unfamiliar view they took in baffled their owner. _'Where's…?'_ And then he remembered the events that had taken place the previous night. That, coupled with the sight of a cold, unused pillow and a slightly ruffled blanket in place of his mate made him feel… guilty, to say the least. It wasn't like him to give in to anger so easily. _'Why'd I have to go and do that?'_ he fretted, pulling himself up with a yawn.

Once he'd made himself decent, Sonic hesitantly left the bedroom, which let out directly behind the living room couch. Upon said couch sat a certain streaked hedgehog, leaned back, engrossed in playing Halo Reach with the sound turned down, presumably so as not to wake Sonic or anyone in a neighboring apartment.

"So uh… is that game as good as everyone says…?" Sonic tried to strike up a conversation. "Pretty much," Shadow shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the TV screen. Just as Sonic circled around the couch, ready to sit down and start a long apology, something about the couch itself caught his eye. There was a fresh stain on one of the cushions.

A _white_ stain.

"Uh, Shadow…" the cobalt youth approached with caution, "… what exactly were you doing this morning before I got up?" "Couldn't sleep, got up, made some coffee, stuck a porn tape in the DVD player, sat down, jacked off for about half an hour…" Every event was listed off without a hint of care or eye contact. "Why?" Sonic furrowed his brow. "Because Heaven and Hell alike know _you're_ not gonna touch me," Shadow finally set the X-Box controller down and looked Sonic in the eye, though his tone had a sarcastic edge to it.

"Excuse me?" the latter's right ear flicked in an involuntary show of irritation as he watched the other's actions, in disbelief of what he was hearing. The older hedgehog pulled himself off the couch, leaned toward the TV, pressed the power button to turn it off, then after what felt like an hour, finally stood up straight and turned and faced the one he was addressing. "You heard me. When was the last time we even had anything close to sex?" "Two weeks ago," the defending party answered matter-of-factly, folding his arms. "Saturday night, up against the bedroom wall. You slipped vodka in my Coke, if I remember correctly."

"Which you don't," countered the prosecution. "You had a few glasses too many and spilled some into _my_ Pepsi. My point, however, is that our sex life is fucked." "Our whole relationship is fucked, Shadow!" the younger one flared abruptly, like a lit match to a balloon filled with helium. "And you're saying it's my fault?" "No, I'm saying I wish you would help me out a little here. Why can't we just sit down, talk about this, and try to figure things out?" Sonic's ears folded back as he asked his, making his upset state more apparent.

"Why, so you can tell me how it's all my fault, like you've been doing?" Shadow scoffed. "No thanks." "What is your problem lately?" Sonic pinned his ears against his head as he asked this. "Why do you have to be so defensive?" "Why do _you_ have to be such a control freak?" "I'm not trying to control anything! I'm just trying to make things work again and you're not letting me! Don't you even care that we're **this** close to breaking up?" he held a hand up, with the tips of his index finger and thumb only slightly parted to emphasize his point. "At this point I'd welcome that," sable shoulders shrugged.

Sonic's gaze left his. He let his arms drop to his side, shook his head and glared poison daggers at the floor. "If you hate being with me so much then why don't you just go?" "Fine, I will." "What?" Emerald eyes shot up to grimace at nearly identical ruby eyes. "Don't look at me like that. You heard me. I'm leaving," Shadow announced, advancing toward the apartment's front door. He didn't even look back after he slammed it shut.

Author's Note: It doesn't get much better from here.


	3. Chapter 3: Crossover Much?

The dour gray clouds that hung overhead fit Sonic's mood perfectly as he lay back against the cold bark of an oak, in one of the higher branches, arms folded behind his head. He'd come to the edge of this forest to get Shadow off his mind for a little while. He let his eyes close, making his expression emotionless, and his mind began to wander.

_'Other than Shadow, all the bad guys in and out of the world have been acting up too…'_ He thought back to a few months ago, when Mephiles the Dark showed up. 3 months before that, he got sucked into the world of King Arthur. _'Lancelot didn't look half bad with that sword and all… Agh! No! Don't think about that!'_ he mentally chided himself, trying to get his thoughts back on track.

_But, of all the bad guys out there, Eggman hasn't done anything in almost a year now…'_ he pondered. _'Usually he's the first one to stir up trouble. He must be planning something big…'_ As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his right ear flicked in an involuntary response to an unexpected sound. At this, his eyes shot open and his vigilance spiked for a moment. Though he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, there was a distant, yet detectable sound disturbance. He dismissed it as being a plane or something similar and let his eyes conceal themselves once more, huffing discontentedly. The sound was getting louder and the cause, closer. Very close. Too close for comfort. He cracked one eye open just in time to get a glimpse of gleaming red steel before it struck him square in the face with incredible force.

The blow caught him unawares and knocked him several yards back. He hit the grass and grit back-first and skidded a little, wondering what hit him. He shrugged off the pain in his left eye and stood to face his attacker, wearing his trademark grin. "Not bad, Metal." _'A good fight will cheer me up.'_ The lifeless being that stood before him didn't respond in any way. His screen, crafted to look like a set of eternally glaring eyes, seemed almost frozen.

"I hope you've gotten better since last time," Sonic brushed a little dirt off his shoulder as casually as if he hadn't just been kicked in the face at breakneck speed. "Kicked your ass pretty good that day, didn't I?" he thought back to the last time they'd met. Metal had always put up a decent fight, but no amount of upgrades, gadgets or gizmos could beat the one he'd been made after. The robot still wasn't budging, but his "eyes" seemed to be scanning Sonic. _Guess he's just here for the fight,'_ the latter figured.

In an instant, he shot straight into his steel doppelganger like a bullet, delivering a hearty punch. The machine countered quickly by grabbing the arm used to punch him and using Sonic's own speed against him. Centripetal force made it simple to yank him around in a rough U-turn and throw him straight back where he came from, toward the trees. Thinking fast, Sonic took hold of a branch and used the same type of force to flip up onto it and land in a crouching position. He was wearing a black eye that did everything in its power to contradict the smirk on his face. "You _have_ gotten better."

As soon as he said this, he used his overpowered legs to launch himself off the branch and straight into Metal, knocking him to the ground. He kept him pinned there by the shoulders. This did little to restrict his movement; the thruster on his back started up and in a blur of fur and steel, Sonic was shoved quills-first into the bark of the same tree he'd jumped off of. His eyes were but an inch or two away from those of his attacker.

Looking that closely at a computer screen really isn't good for you.

The walking death machine then backed off, slowly hovering several feet away, then landing gently, his glowing red eyes still fixed on the cobalt youth, arms folded. The teen's quills were slightly embedded into the tree, but he managed to yank himself free, and proceeded to copy Metal's exact position, adding that same signature smirk. Too bad Eggman wasn't there to see it. Surely he would've yelled, providing extra entertainment.

A noticeable wind had started up, making the trees sway back and forth and the grass billow like the waves of the ocean. It was calm and peaceful, but it was a sure sign that a storm was on its way. It portrayed the mood between the two fighters in that moment very well. The furrier one took a few small, slow steps toward his opponent, then dashed right into him, jabbing an elbow into his chest hard enough to make a dent. The defending robot let out a garbled and strange electronic sound in response. _'You'd think Eggman would be smart enough to know how to program him to talk clearly,'_ Sonic pondered for a split moment before following up the jab with a powerful left hook.

His enemy tried jetting back at Sonic, but it wasn't too hard to step out of the way and use a homing attack to send him into the dirt before he could turn around. Bits of glass were left in his wake as his cast-iron face ground into the earth. A crack of booming thunder split the air. At this, Sonic left his enemy behind. No sense standing anywhere near a robot that runs on magnetism outside in the middle of a lightning storm, right? Instead, he headed back for the apartment building, nearly at top speed. The sooner he got inside, the better. The speed of light was faster than the speed of sound, no matter what.

Before he'd covered more than about 50 miles, something struck the back of his head from above. Caught off-guard, he was sent skidding and rolling in the dirt, dazed and winded. Black fog clouded his vision, but he could just barely see two pairs of shoes that exactly resembled Shadow's other than color standing near him before he blacked out…

Author's Note: In case you couldn't tell, this chapter crosses over into The Only Use for a Broken Machine. If you haven't read it, it's okay. You don't have to read it to understand this story. However, I still think Metal and/or Shadow Android fans who enjoy this fanfic will enjoy that one even more. Just saying.

On another note, I'm not trying to force anyone to do anything or cry out for attention, but for how many of you have been reading this story I'd hoped for at least more than one review by now. I wouldn't mind so much if I'd even gotten a single one on any of my other stories in the past few months. Come on. I'm sure at least a few of you have something to say. Any little comment is fine; it doesn't have to be a project. The main reason I quit stories I've started on is because I get the feeling no one's gonna read it or care about it, you know. Just a little more feedback would be nice; that's the whole reason I put my writing and art up on sites like this anyway. I don't even care whether it's good or bad. Just give me something to go on here. If I know how and/or why it's good or bad, I can use that to write better fanfics in the future, right? But anyway, it's up to you. I won't make you say anything if you don't want to.


	4. Chapter 4: This Just Isn't My Day

"This just isn't my day…" Sonic grumbled as he was being dragged throughout what must've been Dr. Eggman's entire base of operations. That place was huge! "706, would you shut him up?" the walking death machine at the front of the small group rolled his eyes. At this, the yellow-orange-streaked Shadow Android at Sonic's left flank pressed a button on the electronic handcuffs around Sonic's wrists, giving him a static jolt that successfully silenced him, but did little to convince him to cooperate. He tried to lunge at the android, but the identical yellow-green-streaked one on his right yanked him back in line by the arm. "You could at least tell me where you're taking me, Neo!" the only organic being in the group snapped at the one in front.

"Fine," the more advanced version of Metal Sonic sounded as if he was sighing in annoyance, though it was obvious he didn't breathe. "We're taking you straight to Dr. Eggman." _'Well duh._' "What's he gonna do with me?" "We don't know, but I think it's safe to assume you'll be staying here for a while." "Figures…" the teen mumbled discontentedly, looking left, right, up and around at all the unfamiliar mechanical sights, trying to remember which way they'd come in so he might be able to escape. However, judging by the number of fighting robots he'd seen in the few minutes he'd been there, this would be no easy task. Not to mention the place was ginormous and confusing as all Hell to navigate. How did any of these robots know where to go and how to get around?

"Hey Neo, why aren't we using an elevator?" Shadow Android 706 spoke up, raising an eyebrow. "Because it's more annoying to Sonic that way," the answer came as a malicious chuckle. A blue, catlike ear flicked in irritation. "Besides, if he knew how to use the elevators, it'd be easier for him to escape, would it not?" "Well, I guess…" "Then shut up," Neo waved a hand as he led the group deeper and ever higher into the sprawling fortress. No matter how many flights of stairs they climbed, there always seemed to be another one waiting for them at the other end of the floor. They went through room after room, most of which were filled to the brim with robots and machinery of all shaped and sizes. Some were built for fighting, some for labor, some for fixing and/or cleaning, and more. _'Where does Eggman get the money for all this?'_

By the time they reached the control room, Sonic was sure he'd shed and replaced every strand of fur and quill on his body at least twice. The door split in half and slid open when Neo went up to it. He didn't stop moving when it opened; he just kept going as if there had never been an obstacle to begin with. The other three followed suit. The door opened up into a long, dark hallway with another weight-activated sliding door at the end, though this one was bigger and opened up into a large, circular room lit only by the mass amounts of computer screens and blinking machinery embedded in the walls, with the exception of one large window placed directly in front of a semi-circle desk with a leathery computer chair currently occupied by the doctor himself. In one smooth, fluid motion the somewhat elderly man spun in his chair to face his creations and enemy. "Commendable work, you three," he sneered, eyes hidden behind glinting lenses, legs crossed one atop the other, arms folded. "I knew you'd fare better than Metal would. I'll see to it you all get a generous reward."

"You sent Metal after me knowing he'd lose?" "Why not? It wore you down enough to be knocked out, and it's not like I can't just build a new one," the scientist shrugged. "So you're just as horrible to your allies as you are to your enemies?" cobalt huffed. "Guilty as charged," Eggman responded in a sing-song tone, raising his right hand. "They're all expendable. If they don't do as I tell them, no matter what the reason is, the consequences are severe. Metal did fulfill his purpose, but since he's now unable to do what he was built for, it would be easier to melt him down than repair him, no? This way, all those who work for me are kept in line." "You're even worse than I thought," the cuffed hedgehog scowled, but it only encouraged the smirk on Eggman's face to widen.

"Good. But that's enough about the robots. As for you," he gestured, "you will be held here and used not only as bait, but also for genetic experimentation, and anything else I say. Those three will be looking after you from now on," he pointed to the robots surrounding Sonic, who nodded in unison. Sonic himself, on the other hand, was wearing a look of utter disgust on his face. "Like Hell you'll keep me locked up in here!" he tugged furiously at the chains binding him to handcuffs latched on to the Shadow Androids' wrists, but it was of little use, as both of them were every bit as strong as the real Shadow. "Don't worry," his archenemy seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. "I'll get you a nice big hamster wheel to run on. And hey, pretty soon, you'll have a little friend in there with you. How's that sound?"

Every word only made Sonic try harder to get away. At a loss for words, he huffed and spat at the ground near Eggman, who hardly seemed to notice. "Good then. 706?" "Yes, sir?" the robot in question had to grunt, thanks to Sonic. "When does Shadow plan on coming back to the apartment?" The second Sonic heard this, he froze dead in his tracks, eyes wide. "Tomorrow afternoon." "Excellent. Tell 301 to come up here and see me for instructions tomorrow morning." The technological genius spun back around in his chair for a moment, then came to face the other four again, this time holding a small device that somewhat resembled an iPod Touch. "I have a little message for our little _friend,_ Shadow," he grinned.

"You fucking monster…"

Author's Note: I did say it'd get worse, did I not? Sorry for the short chapter…


	5. Chapter 5: Times Change

"Sonic?" Shadow called, hastily shutting the apartment door. "Sonic, you in here?"

But he wasn't.

Instead, Shadow was answered by a voice exactly identical to his own, the source of which was located in the kitchen. "Sonic's not here." With these words, a single teal-streaked Shadow Android stepped out from behind the counter, into plain sight. A commonly-seen scowl crept its way onto Shadow's features. "Then where is he?"

Instead of answering, the faux hedgehog handed the one after which he was made a small device that almost looked like an iPhone and instructed, "Press the button," referring to the small, circular button below the device's screen. In doing so, Shadow played a previously recorded transmission. Dr. Eggman's less-than-appealing face took up the entirety of the screen.

"Why, hello there, Shadow," he beamed. "If you're watching this, then I'm sure you're concerned as to your little butt buddy's whereabouts, am I correct?" That remark didn't make Shadow's frown any better. The robotics expert smugly twisted a strand of his overgrown moustache between his thumb and index finger as he went on, "Well, I'll just have you know he's perfectly safe here with me. Actually," he acted as if he was just realizing this, "he's right here in this very room! Care to say hello, Sonic?"

He stepped out of the camera shot, revealing a bound and gagged Sonic the Hedgehog. To add to this, the furry was still handcuffed to the same Shadow Androids, and Neo Metal Sonic was still standing nearby. Shadow growled at the sight while Eggman laughed sadistically in the background and Sonic seemed to be desperately trying to warn Shadow of something, but the tight muzzle over his mouth and handcuffs keeping him from removing it disallowed him from speaking clearly enough for anyone to understand a word.

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head," the evil genius falsely reassured, stepping back into the camera shot behind Sonic and his captors. "All you need to do to save him is come to my base and give me a sample of your DNA. If you must know why, it's because my 1,000 Shadow Androids could use a few upgrades and using materials from the real deal would be most beneficial. Do that, and I'll let Sonic leave this place unscathed. If you agree to my terms, let Shadow Android 301 there guide you here within the next 24 hours," Eggman was suddenly much more formal.

"But if you don't," he warned, "then I'd be more than happy to use Sonic for genetic experiments, or animal testing, or maybe target practice for my best shooting robots. What do you think, Sonic?" he chuckled, knowing full well the teen couldn't answer, and then the transmission ended abruptly. Sable handed the device back to sable.

"I take it you're Shadow Android 301?"

"Correct. I take it you want to leave immediately?"

"For how much that kid drives me up a wall, I'd do anything for him."

"Your choice," the robot humphed. "Follow me."

And Shadow did.

He followed his near-perfect mirror image miles away from the apartment building, through forceful wind and rain, past the electricity-enforced, well-guarded gates surrounding Eggman's fortress, through the sliding doors, up countless flights of dimly-lit stairs and machine-filled rooms, and finally up to the hall that gave way to Eggman's control room. Once there, the android left Shadow on his own to enter. In doing so, he found that only the man himself was there, in his computer chair, back turned, and Sonic was nowhere in sight. He pressed on anyway, demanding, "Where's Sonic?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a crack of booming thunder ripped at the air outside.

Eggman rotated in his chair to face his visitor, drumming his fingers together in a way that matched the infuriating smirk across his face. "You need not worry about him; he's safe and sound asleep right now. Am I to assume you're here to take his place?" The hedgehog made no hesitation in answering, "Yes."

But then, the smirk on the scientist's face widened a little.

"Too bad."

"What?"

**"Now!"**

In a split instant, while Shadow's focus was still scrambled, two of his robotic doppelgangers used Chaos Control to warp into the room, grab Shadow's arms at both sides, and hold him in place while another two handcuffed him to themselves. Against four enemies as strong as himself, no amount of kicking or struggling did any good, and for whatever reason his Chaos Control was failing him at the moment. It felt as if the power was being drained out of him somehow…

With rage overthrowing his ability to speak at the moment, Shadow had to settle for glaring at Eggman while the latter cackled, "Gotcha!" then continued laughing for a moment. After the fit of seemingly hysterical laughter ended, he explained, "I'm sure you're wondering where your powers are going. Well, they're being drained into those handcuffs on your wrists, and deposited into the androids connected to them. But don't worry—the effects are only temporary. You'll recover so that I can do the same to power up all the other ones." Shadow hardly cared about that at the moment.

"What about Sonic?" he growled, trembling slightly with rage.

"Why, he'll be overjoyed to see you. _**When you join him in his prison cell,**_" he stressed the last part, milking the sentence for all it was worth. "WHAT?" Shadow bared his fangs. "That's not what you said before!" "Times change," the only human within miles shrugged as casually as if he were a New Yorker who didn't care for sports talking about a baseball game the Yankees lost. "Take him away."

The robots followed his orders without a second thought, dragging and shoving their master's prisoner out of the room. No matter how much Shadow yelled, threw his fists and tried to shake them off, it was futile, and it wasn't helping that he was still getting weaker every passing moment. Before they made it much farther, black clouds obscured the edges of his vision…

Author's Note: He's a wild card, that Eggman.


	6. Epilogue

Confining stone gray walls had been etched and torn up on all four sides in a failed, desperate attempt to keep a record of how many days, months, possibly even several years had passed. The stench of old blood hung in the damp, chilly air. Pixilated eyes glared through the pitifully-lit room toward cast-iron bars, their gaze never leaving or wavering. Trapped within those bars loomed the two creatures that were once the Hero of Mobius and the Ultimate Life Form, but had long since been altered far beyond recognition.

What was left of Sonic didn't even remotely resemble a hedgehog, let alone any other mammal, or anything that could be found on or off Mobius. He-or rather, _it_-was twice the size of Sonic and had eight extra eyes, none of which could perceive vision. Its tail resembled a long, thin, broken twig splashed with paint and coated in scales. It dragged limply behind the creature when it would attempt to move using its now uncoordinated three legs. The few patches of fur the monster possessed were all overgrown, dark indigo, and coarse. Its skin was a dark hue of sienna. It had no arms, but small, feathered, mismatched wings that could never fly instead. It lacked vocal chords and the ability to speak, and so could never make amends to the other mutant it shared its prison with. Its eyes couldn't see, but they could cry.

What used to be its companion was no more pleasant to look at.

Shadow was now nearly the same size, but had two heads that bore the nose of an ill black rat with no eyes, no mouth, and only one ear each that oozed viscous slime. It had long, flexible necks that could bend backwards without snapping. Its abdomen somewhat resembled that of a stallion, save for the lack of fur and pincer jutting out from its chest. Its tail was dragonish and twitched constantly and uncontrollably. The beast's breathing was labored and erratic. It, too, badly mourned its losses, and those of the creature it was caged with.

Neither one could ever reverse what had happened, or revoke the horrible things they'd once said to each other, no matter how much they longed to.

The one door to the room opened up, allowing light to pour in. It burned Shadow's flesh, and caused Sonic to hiss and try to retreat into a corner of the cage, stumbling and nearly tripping. Through the door entered the most powerful man in the world, the ruler among rulers, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He approached the cage, studying over his test subjects for a moment before concluding aloud, "They've been mutated too severely. Any further tests would be a useless waste of time and materials." He turned toward the bearer of the pixilated eyes.

"Kill them."

The sound of two quick gunshots resonated in the walls momentarily. Sonic fell instantly, but Shadow only staggered toward him, trembling in agony as magenta blood spurted from its chest. With three more shots, it fell atop its former partner, and their leaking body fluids mixed as they pooled on the floor around them.

Author's Note: I warned you it would only get worse.

Does the title make sense now?


End file.
